


afterparty

by keith-in-shibari (enheduane)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Shot, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Keith sucks dick 2019, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enheduane/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Keith sucks Lance’s dick at a party. People watch them.





	afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> wow another exhibitionism fic?? wild

It was getting late at the party. Not in the sense that it was dying down, but rather that the pounding music had faded to a muffled pulse from far away, the disco lights had dimmed, and only a handful of people were left in the lounge room. Smoke was drifting languidly around them, caressing tights-clad legs and cheap jewelry, spinning in lazy circles when someone kicked off their heels to curl up in the sofa. The atmosphere was slow and dark and relaxed, hours of partying having worn down their usual selves and left only amusement and a vague hunger, like a shimmering dark stone in their eyes.

And as it often does in these hours of the night, the talk had turned to sex.

They’d discussed kinks and rambled about their best and worst experiences, compared favorites and shared filthy details from their own lives. Somehow, Lance had ended up talking the most. Not surprising, really.

Keith pressed his nose into his boyfriend’s warm neck, curling up tighter on his lap in the sticky leather sofa. He felt comfortably buzzed, the alcohol dying down in his blood and leaving only a pleasant heat in his chest and a smile on his lips. He felt Lance’s throat move when he laughed at something, and he chuckled along, not sure what had been said.

“Having fun?” he murmured into Lance’s ear, pressing a light kiss to the funny shape.

“Mhmm...” Lance replied, dodging his next kiss smoothly, “You, love?”

Keith nodded.

“ _Looove_ hearing you tell these strangers all about our sex life...”

They’d been dating for long enough for Lance to know Keith did, in fact, love it. Enough that he’d been hiding his flush into his boyfriend’s neck as he calmly told stories from the dark of their bedroom. The crowd of five had loved it.

Lance chuckled, putting his blunt to Keith’s lips and watching as his lips wrapped around it.

“I know you do...”

He savored the taste and made sure to not break eye contact as he sucked and then slowly blew the smoke out to drift gently over his boyfriend’s face.

Wow... Was he always _this_ gorgeous?

Dragged in by a magnet, he brushed his lips against Lance’s, sucked a kiss from his lower lip and then a teasing one to the corner when Lance tried to capture his mouth. He giggled.

“Easy, loverboy...”

Lance’s hand found his jaw to steady it before taking his kiss, and Keith was honestly too weak to keep up the game. He melted a little into his mouth, found comfort in its warmth and ecstasy in its slick movements, and shuddered as he felt Lance’s hand move up his thigh, rippling the fishnets and leaving a trace of heat.

“So... you guys ever done any sharing?”

Keith pulled back and turned, eyes leaving Lance last as if they were resistant. The guy who had spoken was in one of the lounge chairs; all dark curls and piercings, a half empty bottle held loosely in one hand and balancing precariously on the armrest. His eyes were definitely hungry.

“You asking if we swing?” Keith tilted his head and smiled, enjoying how obsessed this guy seemed to be with his movements. He blinked slowly before responding.

“Hmm, yeah. Just curious.”

Keith laughed.

“Uh-huh, sure. We don’t really do that, no. We’ve definitely considered it, but it’s the type of thing that you gotta try out slowly, you know? Don’t wanna rush anything.”

The guy nodded, disappointment in his eyes but his smile was sincere.

“That makes sense.”

“Sorry about that. You’re cute, though.”

He smirked, the guy flushing and looking away.

“No, uh- No worries.”

Keith leant against his boyfriend, considering. He _was_ rather in the mood...

“‘Course, it would be a different thing if I just sucked Lance’s dick in front of you,” he said thoughtfully.

He burst out in giggles at the flustered expression the dude got. Glancing around the room, he saw that the people were all watching him intently, clearly interested in the proposition. He lifted a brow in amusement.

“You’d all love that, huh? Horny bastards.”

“Cheers to that,” mumbled a pink-haired woman in a corner. The others gave signs of agreement. The atmosphere in the room suddenly felt heavier, charged with anticipation. Keith turned back to Lance, brushing their noses together and creating a private space just for them.

“Whatcha say?” he whispered, eyes genuine. “You wanna?”

Lance’s eyes had darkened and the corner of his lip tugged up.

“Let’s give them a show, shall we?”

Keith nodded. He leant in to whisper into his ear.

“You should come on my face... I have a feeling our guy’s gonna love that.”

“You’re evil,” Lance smiled as he leant back. “God, how I love it.”

They made out slowly for a bit, making a show out of moaning into each other’s mouths, Lance’s hands constantly moving up his thighs and ass and back down again. The heat built quickly - it had been right there beneath the surface for hours.

He didn’t take long to start working his way down his boyfriend’s body, kissing his neck and licking at his collarbone before climbing out of his lap and down into the soft carpet. He pushed Lance’s legs apart and looked up as he unzipped him. Lance was already breathing unsteadily, hand dragging over his lower face.

“Filthy exhibitionist,” Keith whispered as he pulled out Lance’s cock and gave it a few strokes, loving its familiar weight in his hand.

“Pot and kettle,” mumbled Lance.

Shrugging and hiding a smile, Keith got to work, pressing his lips gently to the tip. He felt a wave of arousal wash though him at the taste of his boyfriend’s cock - embarrassing, really, how quickly that had him weak in the knees. He swirled his tongue around a shaky breath and steadied himself.

_People are watching, remember._

He shuddered.

Knowing their blushes probably matched now, he flicked his eyes back up to the guy in the lounge chair, trying for a sultry expression. Seeing the bulge already clear in his pants and the way he looked at Keith as if he was god himself - well, it made a guy feel powerful.

Powerful, but still exposed. He felt filthy in the best way. 

He kept his gaze locked with the stranger as he lazily licked all the way up Lance’s cock, before popping the head into his mouth. He held it there for a second, enjoying the musky taste, and then he winked.

The guy hid a groan in his hand.

Keith would have laughed if he didn’t have his mouth so pleasently full. Instead, he let his eyes fall shut and his throat loosen as he leant in, sucking down as much as he could of Lance. Unconsciously, he started humming around the flesh, enjoying the vibration in his throat. It mirrored the vibrations he could feel through the floor from the faint music, pulsing through him with a hypnotizing rhythm.

Lance’s hand had found its usual resting position at the back of his head, cradling his head beneath his ponytail and gently aiding his movements as he bobbed up and down on his cock. Keith made an appreciative noise, looking up at him. He was taking a hit, cheeks hollowing as he sucked as if mirroring Keith. His eyes were lidded. As he blew out the white smoke his hand tightened slightly in Keith’s hair.

Knowing that his boyfriend would know exactly what he was craving, Keith let his eyes plead up at Lance, his moan turning needy. As he’d known, Lance’s eyes flashed with hunger. He stood up, hand holding Keith’s head down on his cock the whole way. His hand held out the blunt, which was taken by the blond sitting in the next chair.

“Shouldn’t waste,” said Lance, before burying both hands in Keith’s hair and holding his head still as he fucked slowly into his mouth. Keith took him easily - this was nothing new, but the size always left a lovely burn in his throat. The stretch and the wet sound of cock pushing into a mouth felt extra filthy this time, however, the five pairs of eyes upon them making every aspect of the scene feel utterly pornographic.

Keith rubbed his thighs together uselessly as he sat on the carpet and got his mouth fucked, his own arousal heavy and warm in his body. He made a needy whine at the lack of stimulation and gagged when he suddenly didn’t have air to make any noise.

He heard a muffled curse that didn’t come from Lance and felt another pulse of arousal.

God, it was just so dirty to let strangers see him like this in clear view, to let them hear him choke on his boyfriend’s cock and whine at the feeling. Their eyes burned into his back, their breathing magnified in his ears. He knew the image of him with his mouth around Lance would be on all their minds when they walked home that night. Maybe someone would think of him and touch themselves. Maybe they’d come to the thought of the noises he was making.

He knew what his dear friend would come to, though. It was the image of Lance sharply pulling back, holding Keith still by his ponytail as he jerked off over his face, splattering his skin with cum.

Keith wiped his eye, squinting at the eyeliner and semen at the back of his hand.

“Lovely aim.”

“Whoops,” breathed Lance, helping him wipe under his eye with a careful thumb. Keith glanced back at the stranger as he licked the corner of his mouth, swiping a few stringy drops onto his tongue.

The poor guy whimpered, clearly on the verge of sanity. His hands were gripping the armrests hard.

Keith looked around in the room and saw arousal in everyone’s eyes. He felt like he was kneeling in a spotlight, and subsequently gave a little bow. The people seemed to come out of a daze, and he got a little applause, a few whistles and a “Damn dude, guess those stories were true.”

“Thank you, thank you...” he grinned, wiping at his face and feeling how hot his face was. “I’d like to thank my boyfriend Lance. Never could’ve done it without him.”

Said boyfriend pulled him up and back into his lap, smiling hopelessly at him.

“Nah, it was you who stole the show.”

They kissed, sharing the taste of Lance’s release between them.

“God,” Lance sighed against his lips.

“Yes?” Keith smiled.

“I’m so goddamn lucky,” he whispered, “the luckiest in the world that you’re _mine_.”

“Aww... gonna take me back home and remind me?” Keith breathed back. Lance’s hands tightened in his belt, sending a jolt of arousal through him.

“ _Yeah_ ,” was all he replied. All he needed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: keith-in-shibari
> 
> twitter: shibari_k_


End file.
